(Un) Dressing Love
by Agentkroon
Summary: Clop! Lemon! After Twilight messes up a spell, I am transported here. I stay with Rarity helping her with clothes. A big project takes a turn for the sexy. GOD I AM SO BAD AT SUMMARIES! Rarity X Oc Human! Might put up second chapter if I get asked enough!


Yo! AgentKroon here bringing, by request once more, A Pony X Oc human!

Now, people are starting to send me messages, saying that they like what i'm doing, writing style, etc. For anyone who sent those, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Your feedback really kept me going. I want able to upload last weekend because I was both working on chapter four of my Naruto fic, as well as a pile of homework.

This one will be a Rarity X OC human by request.

Read and review!

My Little Pony is not owned by me, it is the property of Hasbro.

(Has been revised a bit, due to Fanfiction rules)

(Story Start)

"Matthew, darling? Can you come in here for a sec?" Rarity's voice spoke out above the sound of sewing machines.

"Of course! I'll be right there." I say. The entire store was in complete chaos right now. Rarity had gotten a large order from the city none other than Canterot. Rarity had been working non-stop since the order was received, fabric was scattered around on the floor, as well as trashed sketches of different styled dresses.

I sighed, remembering how I got mixed up in this world of ponies, and ended up working for the white-coated fashionista.

_(Flashback)_

"Spike! Come quick! My spell messed up! Something appeared, and it looks hurt!

"Ugh" I passed out

_(A few minutes ago)_

"Why don't you go make a dress for yourself, faggot" A gruff voice said above me.

I was on the ground, covered in cuts, bruises, and a crushed spirit. My long brown hair had trails of red blood through it, making it seem as if I had red highlights. My pants had cuts in them as well, the red flame pattern i had sewn on them ruined. I had on what was a white short-sleeved shirt, but was now stained red in many places.

Just five minutes ago i was fine.

I was a designer, as I called myself, I created designs for shirts and clothes. I had found out about my talent in my digital media class at high school, creating new and strange patterns and symbols. I had put some on my clothes and was hooked on design. I began to expand on this, and began creating clothes from scraps, taking art for a year on color theory, learning what looked go with what. I had aced all those classes. I was getting quite a bit of attention for it.

But... then the bullying started.

I was called a faggot for making clothes, couldn't they see that I liked what I did?

I wasn't gay, far from it actually. I have had several girls talk to me, exchanging ideas on clothes and designs. I even had a girlfriend for a while, but she had to move away.

Then this happened.

I was working on a new design for my school's basketball team, having been asked to do so by the principal. I was so engrossed in my work that I didn't notice that someone was behind me.

I was dragged outside, insulted, and then beaten Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I could hardly move, I was pretty sure that I had a broken arm as well as leg. And judging by my lack of being able to breath properly, a rib too.

"Whoa man, why are you taking that out!? I thought we were just supposed to teach him a lesson?!" One of them said.

I turned my head slowly to the one he was talking to...

My eyes went wide, in his hand...

Was a knife!

I started shaking, was this how it was going to end? Getting killed just for liking something not usually liked by a guy? No...

This can't be right!

"Shut up! This is his lesson! Now you better keep quiet, or i'll tell the principal about that little 'accident' you had with his daughter, how far along is she? 3 months?" The large one said

"Whoa! I'll be quiet! Just don't bring that up again!" The other said

"Good, now to take care of this fag" He took a step forward.

I closed my eyes, ready to accept death. _'I guess this is it'_ I thought

"W-wait! What's happening!? Where is that light coming from?!" I don't know which one said it, but as i opened my eyes, I was enveloped in a bright light. I felt like ice. A shearing cold all over my body. Then heat, like the sun, began to burn my insides!

Then it was gone. I felt like I was falling. Hitting a wood floor hard.

I moaned and passed out from the pain.

(_X Time later)_

"I think... waking...up" I was stirred from unconsciousness, I heard voices. I tried to listen.

"Spike! Get me my book of mythological creatures! I think I know what it-" The voice was cut by the sound of a door slamming open. I tried to open my eyes, but was too weak.

"Twilight! I need your opinion of my newest... dress...? Twilight, what is this thing on your couch?" said a voice with an accent, I couldn't tell which at the moment.

"Rarity, this is not that good of a time right now! I think that this is one of the extinct animals that I read about, a human!" Said the voice now known as Twilight.

"Well , obviously it is not extinct, as there is one right here." Said the voice of Rarity.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to write to Celestia about this! I wonder if it can talk? In the book, It said they were an advanced form of primate. I wonder.." Said Twilight.

"Ugh, my head. Where am I?" I had gained enough strength to speak. I tried to sit up, but was only able to get up halfway.

I had to focus, but I was finally able to get my eyes open.

I saw... A pony?

"Ooh! It can talk! Hello, can you understand me?" Said a purple pony with a horn on its head, a unicorn? A _TALKING unicorn?_

"Umm, yes?" Was all I could say. How could ponies talk? I seemed to be in a library of sorts, books all around on old, but clean, bookshelves. There was a second pony, white with a purple mane. There was paper around her feet, probably dropped. I examined it closer, squinting my eyes. It seemed to be a dress of sorts, fitted for the body of a pony. But there seemed to be something missing on it...Ah!

"Space the ribbon closer to the back of the dress, that way they don't look like a present, make it a lighter color too, that way the dress doesn't look too bland with the same colors, a light red perhaps ?" I was in designer mode, examining the dress.

"What?" The purple one, Twilight said "What are you talking abou-" Once again she was cut off.

"Why that's GENIUS! Why had I not thought of that before!? I have to make a second sketch right away! How could you know? I must know!" Rarity exclaimed, her horn glowed, and a notepad floated out, as well as a pencil.

Wait... _Floated!?_

"How are you doing that?" I questioned, It was like magic.

"Huh? Are you talking about magic? Have you never seen it? You are quite strange." She said, floating the pad and pencil for emphasis.

"That is strange. Where are you from? What is your name?" Said Twilight

I sat up fully, strength returned, "I am from manhattan, My name is Matthew. Nice to meet you two." I say

"You mean manehatten?" Said Rarity, pad and pencil set aside.

'_Mane_hatten? As in, the hair on a horse?' I thought. "That actually answers one of my questions, I went insane, that or I died, that would explain that white light i saw." I say

"That may have been me" Twilight said "I was working on a spell to summon animals from far away, But I messed it up and got you."

"This is way too much for me right now, can we talk about something else?" Great, I was talking to ponies.

"Ok, darling, how about you tell me how you know about fashion, seeing how you don't wear clothes" Said Rarity

"What?" I looked down, I had no shirt on! I threw off the blanket that was covering me to see if it was true...

Bad idea, I wasn't.

Both Twilight and Rarity couldn't help but stare for a moment, but then realized this and turned away, blushing.

'_Big!'_ They thought simultaneously.

I hastily put the blanket back over me, covering my girth. "I'm sorry! I had clothes on a minute ago!" I say, blushing.

"Um.. It's quite fine dear, just surprising is all." Said Rarity.

Both girls bit their lip, still thinking of what they saw moments ago.

"Oh, o.k. As for my knowledge of clothes, I am a designer" I say

And from their me and Rarity became quick friends, even offering a job for me while Twilight tried to find a way to get me back home.

_(Flashback end)_

It had been 7 weeks since then, and me and Rarity had gotten quite close. I walked towards the "designing room" as she called it. She had been working on the last dress, which was the last one. It was special, it was to be worn by a princess!

Walking into the room, I stopped at the sight before me.

Rarity was in a dress unlike any other she had made before, It was a deep blue in color, tight fitting around the body, but got loose at the flank. Falling downward into a curly fashion, a lighter shade of blue at the tip, floral designs all over it. She looked stunning.

"You look Beautiful" was all i could say, mouth agape. I had developed a crush upon the fashion-loving pony over the time that I had with her.

A bright red blush covered her face, "Y-you flatter me, this dress isn't for me" She said

I walked closer, stopping in front of her. "I mean it, that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen you make, and it looks great on you." I say from the heart.

"Oh, Matthew... Thank you." She trotted up to me, looking into my eyes. I did the same.

She began to inch closer, eyes almost shutting.

Our lips touched, sending an explosion of fire within me. She was very soft in her kiss, just barely touching.

She pulled away suddenly, looking towards the ground. "I-i'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Oh! You probably hate me now don't yo-" I kissed her again. The tears that had threatened to fall on her face vanished. This kiss seemed more eager, more wanting.

I was surprised when _she_ put her tongue against my lips, which i just as eagerly allowed. Our heated make out session continued on for a few more minutes, each of our lus heightening.

I pulled away, and nudged her in the direction of her room. She began to head there, but I stopped her. I began to unzip the dress off of her, She was about to say something, but realized it was best not to get the very valuable dress dirty.

Once that was done, we both entered her room. No sooner, were we upon the bed, once more locked in a war of tongues. She tasted of mint.

I ran my hand along her stomach, her on her back, finding her core. She was swollen and very moist. The bulge that had grown within my pants was quite painful now, but was quickly relieved by her pulling down both my boxers and pants that she had made with her magic.

Her eyes had grown wide at the size of the meat rod in front of her. "Bigger than before!" She said.

Her head slowly went to the base of my shaft, her tongue slipped out of her mouth, flowing up to the tip. I shivered at the sensation.

She was licking the entire length, base to tip, soaking the entire thing in her saliva. I almost hit my breaking point, when she stopped.

Only to engulf it all in her mouth! Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue sliding around what was inside. I was nearly there, and I told her. Her response was to take the entire thing down her throat and suck hard.

I released my cum inside her, pouring it down her throat. Rope after rope of cum shot into her, filling her throat to the point of coming out her nose. Her eyes were wide, but she swallowed all that she could.

She took me out of her mouth, "Quite a load, Mat. but can you keep going?" She said the last bit with a smirk.

In response, I flipped her over onto her stomach, her plot in the air. I took my still hard rod and guided it to her entrance.

"Ooh, so rough! I like it! Do it rough! Take me hard!" She yelled.

'_She likes it hard huh? She also seems to be into the dominated thing.'_ i put that thought away for later.

Doing as she wished, I gave her no warning and penetrated deep inside of her. Her hole was tight, but her wetness kept me easily slipping inside

"Oooh! Just like that! Do it harder! Faster! Make me not be able to walk!" She asked for it

I continued, getting closer and closer to my end.

"OOOH! I'm close, so close! Do me harder! I'm about to release!" She clamped down around me.

I went even faster, slamming her with such force that the bed shook.

"I'm CUMMING!" She yelled, tightening. I was pushed over my edge.

"Me Too!" As both our orgasms hit, I released deep inside of her, no doubt hitting her womb. I pumped through my climax. She was lying there, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

We stayed like that, covered in sweat, bed covered in juices.

I collapsed on top of her, and she spoke.

"You know, Twilight has a crush on you too, ever since your flash way back then, maybe she can join us next time." She said.

"Wait... What?" I questioned, but she was already asleep.

The next few days I had to do all the work in the store, since Rarity called in sick days until she could walk.

And there you have it! That is the next one of the series of clops I have been writing recently.

How did I do? Leave a review!

Thank you for all your support!

AgentKroon OUT!


End file.
